Close Enough
by ApteryxAustralis
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour was never able to fully satisfy her greatest dream, but Harry's metamorphmagus godson was the next best thing. After all, Lupin men were said to have a thing for ladies far from their own age. Teddy/Gabby One-Shot. Mature content.


**Close Enough**

Victory Day was a time for celebration in Wizarding Britain. This year, it fell on a Friday, which meant that parties would be even crazier than most, despite the fact that most people wouldn't have to work on May 3rd any other year. Hogwarts had rearranged its schedule so that the spring holidays now occurred around Victory Day.

The extended Weasley family had not usually held a big party, but last year, a drunken George Weasley had told the family, "I don't think old Freddy would want us looking like sorry sons of bitches every year." He then proceeded to light off a firework in the Burrow's living room. After the fiasco of 2013, the Weasley family decided to hold celebratory parties like most families in Wizarding Britain.

The following year, Harry offered up his home at 12 Grimmauld Place for the occasion.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gabrielle Delacour definitely had too much to drink. She did not want to risk apparating back to home for fear of splinching herself. Gabby decided to sleep it off at Harry's house.

It was after 1 AM and she just wanted to collapse on a bed and fall asleep. Gabby crept up the stairs. She was pretty sure that no one else knew she was still there.

Gabby opened the nearest door and walked in. She saw some shuffling under the sheets and saw the hair on the figure in bed turn bright pink. Suddenly, Gabby forgot about sleep and had an idea when she realized whose room she had stepped into.

"Can you do 'arry?"

"Pardon me?"

"Can you make yourself look like your godfazzer?"

Teddy nodded quietly and changed his hair to his godfather's rumpled, raven-colored hair. The characteristic scar also appeared on his forehead.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Teddy couldn't believe his luck. While it wasn't Victoire "visiting" him, it was her Aunt Gabrielle, who Teddy thought was pretty hot herself. Victoire had only turned 14 the day before and she was not really ready to do what her Aunt was offering Teddy right now. In fact, they had only kissed a couple of times after quidditch matches. They had never even been to Hogsmeade or anywhere else 'together.'

Teddy dismissed the idea that the bit of firewhisky was influencing him. He looked in a mirror to make sure that the scar was in just the right place. As long as his hair was black and looked messy enough, it would make do.

Teddy looked back to see that Gabrielle had already slipped out of her dress. Her large boobs jiggled as she took off her very skimpy underwear.

"Do you like what you see, 'arry?"

Teddy was momentarily confused but decided to go along with it anyway.

"Oh yes, Gabby." Even though she was nearly twice his age, Teddy didn't mind. She didn't look a day over 25, if that.

She prodded Teddy towards the bed, where he then lay down, almost nervous. Any nerves disappeared as he felt her mouth envelop his cock. Teddy couldn't believe how good it felt. He imagined Victoire doing the same to him.

Suddenly, Teddy had an idea. He didn't actually know how big his godfather's penis was, so he guessed. But, he thought, 'What if I make it bigger?'

He decided to try just that. Gabby's eyes widened as she continued to suck, but it was clear that she liked that. Teddy didn't mind it either.

While he had never been with anyone before, he had messed around with himself enough to know when he was close. Gabby could evidently tell as well. She stopped sucking long enough to say, "I'll swallow everything you give me, 'arry."

The "'arry" thing was still a bit strange, but he would be a fool to question it. He half wondered if Gabby still realized that she wasn't sucking off his godfather.

Finally, Teddy let go and came into Gabby's mouth. He shuddered with pleasure.

"Your turn, 'arry."

As she swallowed his load, Gabby turned around, moving her crotch towards his mouth. He had heard enough from his dormmates that he had a rough idea of what to do.

Gabby's lower lips were very wet. He pressed his mouth up against them. He stuck out his tongue and began to move it towards the front. After a moment, he found her clit and started licking.

Evidently, Gabby enjoyed this as she started to moan and say the occasional French phrase. Teddy had no idea what she was saying and he thought that that made it even hotter.

While he was loathe to admit it and publicly denied it, Harry was still a parselmouth. Teddy knew that it didn't literally mean that his godfather had a snake-like tongue, but it gave him another idea. He split his tongue down the middle and started to move each half in the opposite direction.

"Ohhhh mooonnnnn Diiieeeuuu, 'aaarrrryyy." Teddy was not prepared for the amount of fluid that gushed out of Gabby's pussy. While it was not as much as he put out, it was far more than he expected. He decided that he quite liked the taste.

Gabby looked exhausted as she turned back around in bed. She began to spoon him and grabbed his hand. She placed his hand on her right boob and began to move it so that he was massaging it. 'Damn that feels good,' he thought.

Within minutes, Gabby had fallen asleep and Teddy was not far behind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The morning sun began to peek through the curtains of Grimmauld Place.

Teddy twisted his head around to read his clock. 9:30. 'Perfect. Another hour until breakfast.' He turned his head back around. Right in front of his eyes was a large mass of golden blonde hair.

In the morning light, Gabby almost glowed. His hand had managed to cup her right boob the whole night. He decided to give it a squeeze.

Gabby stirred in her sleep. Teddy panicked and turned towards his mirror. He relaxed. His hair was still black and unruly, while the scar was still prominent on his forehead. 'Close enough,' he thought. He shifted back towards Gabrielle.

Suddenly, Teddy felt Gabby's delicate hand reach back and land on his cock. He snuggled closer to her warm body.

She slid his hard cock into her pussy and started to grind against him. 'This is better than a blowjob,' Teddy thought. 'Then again, that was pretty good.'

Teddy decided to try his 'trick' again. He made his cock slightly longer and thicker than it had been.

"Ooohhh 'arry!"

Evidently Gabby liked it when he did it inside her even more than just in her mouth. He felt sorry for Harry if he ever had sex with her. Harry wouldn't be able to do that.

Teddy pulled out of her slick vagina. He rolled her over and made her get onto her hands and knees. He thrust inwards.

"Just like that ooohhh 'aarrryyy..."

"Fuck Gabrielle, this feels amazing." Doggy style, or wolfy style as Teddy thought of it, was even better than what they had done before. Unfortunately, he didn't last very long. 'Practice makes perfect,' he thought. He certainly wouldn't mind 'practicing' more in the future.

"Merlin Gabby, I'm sooo close. Where?"

"Eeenside meee," Gabrielle moaned.

Almost as soon as they were done, his door swung open. He saw a flash of red hair.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER."

'Oh shit,' Teddy thought.

"I... I... Uhh... I can explain."

"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS AWAY?"

He felt a large bulge in his nose. Teddy was shocked to find a large bat escaping from his nose and felt several more waiting for their own chance at freedom.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ginny Potter walked down the hallway past Teddy's room. She thought that she heard something strange.

"Ooohhh 'arry!"

Ginny didn't immediately recognize the feminine voice. Was her husband cheating on her in their own house? Ginny placed her ear against the door.

"Just like that ooohhh 'aarrryyy..."

Ginny pulled her ear away. She couldn't believe it. She and Harry had three kids together, plus Teddy who had lived with them since Andromeda passed away four years ago. And now he was fucking some French bitch in his sixteen-year-old godson's room. 'Unbelievable,' she thought.

Years of living in England had softened Fleur's accent to the extent that she could say all of the letters in Harry's name. Perhaps it was her little sister. Gabrielle fostered an obsession much like Ginny had, but she was far younger. Previously, Ginny thought that Harry only saw Gabrielle's crush as cute and childlike.

"Fuck Gabrielle, this feels amazing."

"That whore," Ginny swore under her breath, her suspicions confirmed.

"Merlin Gabby, I'm sooo close. Where?"

"Eeenside meee," Gabrielle moaned.

Was he really planning on impregnating her? She couldn't believe it. Thirteen years of marriage had come to this.

She now heard a male voice moan in pleasure. "That son of a bitch," Ginny swore again.

"Isn't that a bad word, mum?" Ginny whirled around, finding Albus next to her, with his eyes wide open.

"Go down to the kitchen, Albus. We'll talk about this later."

"Dad was looking for you."

"Like hell he was." Albus scurried off after this second outburst.

Ginny had had enough. She unlocked the door and saw her naked husband collapsed over a naked Gabrielle.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny yelled.

"I... I... Uhh... I can explain," the raven haired man pleaded.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS AWAY?"

Ginny unleashed a Bat-Bogey hex on both of them.

A hand touched Ginny's shoulder.

"What's wrong dear? I could hear you all the way from the kitchen."

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S... Wait. How are there two of you?"

Harry peeked over her shoulder into his godson's room. He saw a carbon copy of himself with Gabrielle Delacour. Bats were still flying out of their nostrils.

" _Finite Incantatum_ ," he said. The bats stopped flying out of their noses, but the carbon copy still looked identical to Harry.

Harry and Ginny looked on as the carbon copy's hair began to turn bubblegum pink. Harry's trademark scar also disappeared.

It dawned on Ginny that the reason why she heard sex noises in her godson's room was because her godson-not her husband-was having sex with Gabby. Harry was always careful about not leaving bits behind. Ginny cut his hair at home so that enterprising witches and wizards couldn't sell his hair for use in polyjuice potions.

A metamorphmagus like Teddy would not have these issues. In addition, Teddy was able to mimic Harry's body better than most would. He even got the small mole to the right of his nose. Even more convincingly, Teddy would probably know many of his godfather's mannerisms.

Harry looked to Ginny and then to Teddy before saying, "We'll talk about this later." He walked down the hall, followed by Ginny, who shut the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After the most awkward breakfast in recent memory, Gabby left for home and Harry summoned Teddy to his study.

Harry put down the Daily Quibbler, a far more respectable newspaper than the now weekly Quibbler magazine, and looked up at his godson. Teddy had no doubt seen pictures of his mother with bright pink hair. If Teddy had a tail at the moment, Harry figured that it would have been tucked between his legs.

"Edward," Harry noticed that Teddy blanched upon hearing his full name, "You obviously know how much trouble I have with fans and admirers. I've dealt with a lot."

He continued, "Gabby is a bit different. I'm not sure how much you know, but I personally saved both her and her sister's lives in the Triwizard Tournament. I saw her at the Burrow after the war. I think that she was about 13 or so. Ginny and I were still trying to work things out, especially with her starting out for the Harpies and with my auror training. Anyways, Gabby tried to seduce me. A thirteen year old. It obviously didn't work, but you need to be careful around her. She's been after me for years. One of the most dangerous things about her is that well, she's basically family. It's hard to avoid her sometimes."

Harry took in Teddy's face for a moment. While it had been chalk white at the beginning, it was nearly the color of his hair by the time Harry was done.

"I'm glad that you were able to uhh... Distract her from me last night. But, I don't want you taking on my form again. I don't even want to think about the last time that that happened," Harry stated glumly, remembering Moody and Hedwig's deaths.

"Understand?"

"Yes, Harry," Teddy said sheepishly.

Harry winked at Teddy, bringing a small smile to his face as he left.

'Gabby does have nice tits,' Harry thought. However, he shuddered as he once again remembered how a thirteen year old attempted to seduce him. He would have to talk to Fleur about Gabby. Again.


End file.
